Encounters
by MusikSlave
Summary: Reaver, the Pirate King turned Businessman. Many hate him, some love him. Most women-and men-are not immune to his charms. Including the Princess. These are the tales, the beginnings, of a one-sided love that would effect the transformation of Albion.
1. First glimpse

A/N: Tales of the Princess of Albion, Anastasia, and of how she let herself be molded by the most cynical man in all Albion.

* * *

><p><strong>First Glimpse<strong>

"…_Will, yes you guessed it, be shot. You may return to work now..."_

Her heart skipped a beat each time the gunshot ran out. Her eyes couldn't look away from the pale face, the cruel yet beautiful smirk, and oh, that birthmark. She licked her lips. Only when he began to turn away, finished with his little 'motivational' speech, did the Princess snap out of the trance. Reaver gave one last quick glance at the crowd, and as Ana's eyes followed his, they locked_. _It lasted less than a split second, but it made the breath she had just taken get lodged in her throat. Too soon it was over and she was left watching him sashay away, and Anastasia felt a chill go through her.

Walter had begun talking and reality set in. They needed help; rebels, not a magnificent man with a wondrous walking stick. As Ana halfheartedly listened to her mentor she couldn't help but think back to _him_. It had been the first time since leaving the castle, since _Elliot_, that she had felt an attraction of this degree. She'd seen 'attractive' people during her journey, yes, but they meant little. She would secretly curse them when she would think of how lucky they might be to have a significant other. And now when she had finally felt something it was all for not. She could never see him again. She could gather the resistance, rebels against Logan, and take the would forget about him in the midst of it all.

'No.' she thought. She was not ready to let go of yet another potential love. She would remember him. His cool, evil, flamboyant demeanor. Anyone that defied him would be shot-that he made known. He did what he wanted, and seemed not to care about anyone. 'That's how.' Ana determined, 'That's how my life will be.'

And as she walked past a beggar, she spat in his face.

* * *

><p>Real short, yes, but the second chapter, will be up within a week.<p> 


	2. The Tall Man

A/N: The royal siblings are roughly 11 and 6 in this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Tall Man<strong>

"Logan!" a screech rang through the castle. A few servants turned their heads, curious about the purpose of such a yell. A maid polishing the suits in the dining hall heard the low rumbling and barking coming her way. When she turned to see from whom the sounds were emanating from, all she saw was a blur. A guard got pushed out of the way and another 'Logan!' rang out followed by a high-pitched bark.

The little princess pushed random helpers out of her way as she searched frantically for her older brother. Her small companion desperately tried to keep up with his young mistress. She ran through the kitchen and nearly made the head chef drop the foul for that night's supper. She stopped and caught her breath outside, then yelled out again for her elder brother. She yelled so loudly more of the gardeners dropped their tools in freight. A gunshot rang through the air and the young pup barked. He ran off and the princess eagerly followed. The dog led Ana to one of the sitting areas in the far back. He turned to her and barked happily, wagging his tail. She heard the sound of a toy gunshot and quickened her pace. When she reached her pup she frowned at the sight before them. "Logan!"

The young prince jumped and turned to his sister, frowning. "Stasia! You made me miss the target." He gestured to the four bottles sitting on the bench several feet away. A tall man next to Logan made a disapproving sound.

"Tsk, tsk, Logan. Haven't you learned not to blame others? Really, what _is_ your mother teaching you? Your aim was completely off, there was nothing your little princess did to worsen it." Ana looked at the tall man and blinked. He had a cane that she'd seen the more flavored-that was the term her mother used to describe the elders-citizens of Albion use, but he also had a very…tall head. She snapped her attention back to Logan and titled her head.

"Huh?" she asked, completely missing what her sibling had said.

"What do you want, sister?"

"You didn't come to play with me." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and indeed, it was-in _her _world. But then Logan _was_ her world.

"And?"

"You always play with me now. So," the younger of the two made a grab for her brother's hand. "let's go play." But her brother wasn't having it. Logan pulled his hand away quickly and took a step back. "I'm busy, go play by your-self."

The tall man yawned and interrupted the two. "Busy, mmm, yes, well if you would actually shoot the bottles then you would. However the only thing you are 'busying' yourself with is boring me and wasting my precious time."

The little Ana turned to the tall man and placed her hands on her hips. "He's my brother."

"Ah, yes, I can see that your highness, however I've been instructed by your mother, the Queen, to assist your bother here in perfecting his shot. You can see how well _that's_ going." Ana stared at the tall man for a seconds longer, before switching her gaze to her brother.

"Hurry up and shoot the bottles, then we can go play." she spoke with exasperation.

Logan loaded another shot in his toy gun and shook his head. "It's not that easy, Stasia. You need careful aim, precision, and it takes a while to reload."

Ana took the toy gun and aimed it at one of the bottles. She pulled the trigger and the bottle fell backwards. She quickly loaded another round and shot at a second bottle, and again it fell back. She stared blankly at Logan while he glared back. Only when the two heard the tall man laughing did they break away from each others' gaze.

"Well it would seem even the young princes is a better marksman than you." You really should just give up now, Prince Logan, while you still can retain some dignity."Logan suddenly found the ground very interesting, and watched it with a fixed look. Ana bit her lip. She hadn't meant to make her brother feel bad; she just wanted to play with him. And this tall man with an elders' cane was all to blame for this mess.

"Reaver! Don't talk to my son like that!" The three looked up to see Queen Sparrow approaching. "Mama!" both offspring cried out, but only the princess ran to greet their mother. "I asked you to help my song practice his shooting, not to degrade him. And you, what are you doing her here?" She spoke as she picked up her youngest child.

"Mama, why is Logan practicing right now? He's supposed to be playing with me." The tall man called Reaver sighed and began tapping the top of his cane in annoyance. "Logan is going to be King one day, little one. He needs to know how to fight so he can protect the kingdom, and you."

Ana let out a soft hum while Reaver scoffed. "Well isn't that the most sickening display? Now if you will, young prince must get back to work. I haven't spent a day's travel just to babysit, your majesty."

The Queen nodded. "Of course, Reaver. We have your accommodations ready; you just need to ask one of the servants to guide you to your room." The Queen let her daughter down and kissed the top of her son's head. "Do your best my son. I await to see your skill. And Reaver, do try to be more considerate of my child's feelings. Degrading someone is the worst morale booster."

The man in question gave his queen a low bow. "I shan't make any promises, my dear Queen." Sparrow rolled her eyes and took her daughter's hand. "Come Anastasia, you can go bother Sir Walter. I'm sure he has more stories he would enjoy telling you over tea." Ana obediently followed her mother. She patted her leg and called out for her puppy. "Come on boy, we're gonna go play with Walter." The puppy rose from the spot he had laid during the whole event and walked alongside the princess.

Ana heard Reaver instruct Logan on correcting his aim as they walked off and turned back. Reaver caught the young girl's glance and bowed his head then winked. She waved at him before turning her attention to her mother. "Mama, that Reava's a very pretty man."


End file.
